Of Interfering & Insecurites
by KairiR5
Summary: When you put two alpha males in the same room, they will fight for dominance to win the love of their affections, or, in this case, Ally Dawson. Auslly, slight Dally, one-shot, OOC.


**Summary:** When you put two alpha males in the same room, they will fight for dominance to win the love of their affections, or, in this case, Ally Dawson. Auslly, slight Dally, one-shot, OOC.

**A/N: **Have I ever told you guys 'I love you'? No? Well, now I have!You guys are wayyy too sweet! (: I am completely grateful for you're nice comments to both my stories, _'Don't Forget Me,' _and '_Unknowingly_.' This archive is one of the nicest I've ever encountered. I love you guys! :3 (Would it be too much to ask for more reviews?) Oh, and I may write a bonus chapter for 'Unknowingly'… some time in the future. But for now, I'm brainstorming for some ideas so I can write it down…

Reviews, comments, or constructive criticism? Yes, please!

**Warnings**: OOC, fluff, not beta'd, light swearing, Auslly, slight, one-sided Dally.

**Disclaimer:** Austin&Ally does not belong to me. I wish. But no. That, my dear readers, belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><span>Of Interfering &amp; Insecurities<span>

One-shot

By KairiR5

* * *

><p>They were glaring at each other, again, Ally cried out silently while eying their tense stances.<p>

They, specifically Austin and Dallas, were usually more civilized than how they were acting now. They only start acting barbaric whenever they come in contact with one another, Ally noticed with a frown on her face.

Austin Moon is one of her best friends. He's an awesome singer, dancer, and actor, who is aiming to make it big in the music industry. He has amazing dirty blond hair that gives her an impulse to run her hands through it every time she comes upon contact with, but sadly, she does not give into that desire. He has hypnotizing coca brown eyes that seem to suck up in whenever you make eye contact with him, she notes with interest. He is an extremely sweet guy, whenever Dallas isn't around, and he places her needs above his own. Before, Ally noticed, Austin would have cared more about himself than others, but he changed over the course of time and now cares about others more than his music career (But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about his career anymore – he does! – he just wants the best for others rather than focusing on his own career. They had his back, after all.). Granted, Ally had only known his for less than a year, but they have already grown close and formed a tight bond, not only for their career, but for their friendship, too.

Dallas was the guy Ally used to have a huge crush on. He works as the cell phone accessory cart guy and is slowly hoping to achieve a better life in the future. He is a brunette with his hair styled like Justin Bieber's, and has equally amazing brown eyes, as Austin does, but just a tad shade darker. He is a kind guy who treats her respectfully, also.

(Keep in mind what she said, 'used to have a huge crush on', and interpret it whichever way you like.)

They're both nice guys, but what Ally doesn't understand is why they act uncivilized whenever rubbing elbows.

Maybe they were opposites, and that's how it was just meant to be, she mused.

"I said, 'stay away from her,'" Austin growled at Dallas; his normally kind eyes flashed dangerously. They were both nearly the same height and had nearly the same built, so neither had a large advantage over the other. Dallas' mouth twitched in response. An identical scowl appeared on his face.

"What are you, huh? Her dad?" Austin's face got darker at the witty rhetorical response. "No; no you're not, so leave her alone. If I want to see her, then I will, because you don't have reign over who she gets to interact with and who she doesn't. I can do what I want," he finished haughtily. Austin's nostrils flared.

"Not if I have something to say about it, douche bag." Austin was adamant on keeping them apart, so it seemed. Ally began gnawing on a chunk of her chestnut hair, nervously. It was a bad habit she developed over time, but it was something that helped her get through times like this, and it hasn't failed her just yet.

She figured what they meant by "her" and "she" was some beautiful girl who they both liked and, therefore, fought over.

This girl wasn't her; not her, certainly! Ally laughed at that ludicrous idea that entered her mind. Why would they fight over her? She was a plain Jane! As if! That would never, ever, happen, especially because both Austin and Dallas are both very handsome boys. It was only natural that they would aim for a girl that matched their looks, with a nice figure – a Megan Fox look-alike, for example.

Austin sneered, giving one last deadly glare to Dallas before gently gripping Ally's wrist in a firm and hushed grip and pulling her out of the food court and towards Sonic Boom.

Her muttered something under his breath that she could not depict. Most likely, he was muttering curses at Dallas, since it was obvious that he didn't like the guy that much. Or not at all, maybe.

Austin never slowed down, but quite the opposite – her quickened his pace, as if he were trying to escape from the Devil himself! ("Ha! Dallas is the Devil!" Austin stated with bitterness coloring his tone, not bothering to mask his contempt towards the other male.)

Once the duo reached Sonic Boom, instead of halting, the blond tugged Ally up into the practice room. Only when the two were inside the room did Austin's grip slacken. He did 180° and faced that shorter of the two. The musician's movements were so quick that by the time she realized she was being hugged, he was already squeezing the life out of her.

It was as if he were afraid she would leave him.

The tall male buried his nose into Ally's brunette hair, an action that seemed a bit imitate for "just friends", and began mumbling without addressing her. Ally just stood there, letting Austin rant as much as he wanted, and not uttering a single world since their escape from the food court.

"He can't have you," Austin murmured. "I need you more than he does. More than you know. More than just a songwriter. More than you understand."

And all throughout his breathily muttering, Ally kept silent so that he could talk all his hearts desire and try to understand why his words were having a huge impact on her.

And why her heart was beating erratically and unstably.

:::

Ally hummed quietly as she strolled through the food court on her lunch break. The weather was nice, the birds were chirping enthusiastically, the atmosphere was friendly, and there was shouting – shouting?

The songwriter cocked an eyebrow, in wonder, trying to understand what was going on.

The voices sounded familiar… And then it hit her.

Austin and Dallas!

The brunette quickly jogged to the source of the commotion as fast as she could in her ankle boots. They were fighting, she immediately noticed disdainfully. Austin was sporting a cut lip, whereas Dallas had a blossoming bruise on his cheek.

Ally's eyes narrowed.

She came to a halting stop and stomped the rest of the way until she was met with the crowd, which she promptly demanded they move, rudely. ("Excuse me!" "Outta my way!" "I need to talk to those doofuses in there!"). Once she had entered the circled formed by the crowd, she got in between the two males and shot them each a dirty glare. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Ally, I-!" the blond immediately tried to explain, but she shot him a vicious glare, shutting him up quickly. Once look from the girl sent him mute. ("What the hell were you guys thinking? You guys are acting like a bunch of immature brats, never mind sixteen year old boys!")

"Ally – " Dallas started arguing, ignoring Ally's death glares.

"How could you guys start fighting?" she cried out in agony.

"This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you," Dallas continued with conviction in his tone.

"You guys are acting stupid! I care about both of you guys, but you guys don't care enough about me to at least stop fighting and consider my feelings!"

"I care about you, Ally," Austin bit out.

"They why are you fighting?" she cried out.

"We…we…" Austin looked into her eyes pleadingly, hoping that she would understand what he could not express with words.

"Shit! I can't explain – no, I can't say, but Ally, please understand what I'm trying to convey!" She broke their eye connection in favor of eying the ground. He continued to plead when she didn't answer him. "Ally, please under-"

"Save it, Austin, Dallas." Ally bit her lip, keeping the cries of agony from escaping her lips. "You guys don't' care about me, so don't speak to me again." With that, she spun on her heels and speed out of the park, pushing the crowd apart rudely, and ignoring the cries of her name ("Ally!" "Ally!" "Ally!") escaping from both Austin and Dallas' lips.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Ally spoke to either Austin or Dallas. It was hard for her to do that, especially since she was Austin's songwriter. But, then again, maybe she wasn't. Maybe he was too angry with her and decided to fire her from being his songwriter. She wouldn't be surprised, nor would she blame him for doing so. Even so, she would still write songs for him, but she always had someone to deliver the song to the musician.<p>

Ally wasn't stupid; she wasn't dense. She saw the looks of longing and pain aimed towards her courtesy of the blond. She saw the looks, but she ignored them ruefully. She knew by ignoring the two of them, one of them would eventually snap and make a pact to resolve to never fight again. That would teach them a lesson, she believed, and they would never fight again.

But, she was afraid she would be the first person to snap, instead of the two boys….

And then, one day, Trish approached her with determination in her eyes. There was a disapproving look visible on her facial expression.

"Look, Ally," she began ranting, "it's been two damn weeks since you've last spoken to Austin! And frankly, it's kinda ruining our chemistry!" she exclaimed with impatience. "We're all supposed to be a team!"

"I know that, Trish," Ally bit out, annoyed.

"Then, why don't you tell me what a team is, Ally!" Trish demanded. Ally frowned at that tone in her voice. It was as if her best friend was reprimanding her. She didn't need to be scolded. Trish may be her best friend, but who gave her that right? Not her – defiantly not her.

"A team is a group of people that interact with one another and work efficiently to get a job done."

"Then, that's not us! We are not a team!" the Latino threw out. The songwriter could feel the anger and tension rolling off the manager in waves from her actions.

"We are one, Trish," Ally murmured in a tiny voice, as if trying to convince herself more than her best friend.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't think so!" The taller female opened her mouth to interject, only to be cut off rudely by the shorter female. "Why? Well, I don't know… let me see… Let's use you're definition of a team: You don't interact with Austin, ever since that incident two weeks ago!" Ally flinched at that accusing tone. The truth hurt a lot more than she anticipated. She thought she could mask her pain, but the words sliced her open merely by the mention of what happened. "You make Dez and myself deliver his songs to perform! How childish is that? We barely work together, and in fact, we're falling apart, thanks to your silent treatment towards Austin! And efficient? Well – we're shit right now! We are crap and we're failing without cooperation and Ally, I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's your fault. You may be my best friend, but I care about you, too, and I only want what's best for you. Me interfering is, not how you're acting right now," Trish finished strongly. "I only want the best for you, Ally," she whispered, hoping the taller of the two would understand.

Ally's mouth shut tightly at that lecture. She fisted her skirt in irritation.

"Thank you, Trish, for trying, but I can handle myself. This is between Austin and I – stay out of it." She turned her back on her best friend, who may end up being her _ex_-bestfriend after this disagreement, signaling the end of their conversation. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill down her face as she held her songbook close to her chest as means of comfort. She held in her sobs, at least until her best friend would leave the store.

Trish closed her mouth; her lips forming a tight line. "I see… I'll talk to you later, Ally," she murmured, her voice cracking slightly at the end of statement. She masked her hurt perfectly by angrily stomping out of the store, not bothering to hold her resentment (Somehow, Ally figured that she would not keep her promise of 'talking to her later'.).

Once Trish exited, Ally let her sobs overcome her, crying to satisfy her pain that enveloped her being. This was the very first time she fought with Trish, and it hurt, just like it was the first time she had fought with Austin, two weeks prior.

All she had left to support her was Dez, and she was afraid that this fight between her and Austin would tear them apart, too, and ruin their already fragile relationship…

:::

It's been a few days since the incident with Trish.

Ally hadn't seen her best friend since that day. Everything seemed to be falling apart now.

The once picture perfect team had turned out to be the team from hell. Things were strained between Ally, Austin, and Trish.

The only person Ally communicated with was Dez, and that was only for discussing his duties as the direction of Austin and to pass on the new songs she wrote for the blond musician.

Ally may not say anything and act like this whole ordeal wasn't affecting her, but honestly, in the inside, she was hurting. She only put on a brave front for both her dad and herself – but mainly herself.

But, what bothered her was the fact that Austin didn't try to explain himself. Granted, she told him not to bother her, but she figured, in his own way, Austin would ignore her warnings and demand her forgiveness one way or another. Maybe she didn't know him that well, despite the fact that they began to spend more time with each other…

"Hey, Dez," she wearily greeted as he walked into Sonic Boom.

"Allllly…!" Ally smiled at his enthusiastic greeting, happy to know that he wasn't upset with her and put an effort to greet her properly, despite the conflict going on between his three best friends. "I want to show you something." She refused to budge, giving him a curious look.

The last time she agreed to observe, Dez showed her his underwear collection, piled up high in his closet. She vowed, then, that she would be cautious when it came to Dez and his fascination, especially when remembering how foul that smell that assaulted her smelt like.

"C'mon! It won't bite!" Lots of things won't bite – like your underwear and sock collections, she thought with humor on her mind. But where who knows what you want to show me? The red head tugged on her elbow impatiently and demandingly.

"Where?" she asked, on guard.

"Out!" He tugged harder. "You need to get out of this store! You've been clammed up in this place for hours! Don't you ever get tired?" Ally's resolve began to crumble, despite the fact that he had not given her a clue to where he was taking her. "This is so not fun!"

"I don't know, Dez…"

"Please?" The songwriter relented at the tone in his voice.

"Fine." She turned around and shouted, "I'm taking my lunch break, dad!" so that her father would not worry where she went, and so that he could watch the store in her absence.

"Alright!" Lester, her dad, echoed back from where he was placed in the office upstairs. Dez continued to pull her, harder than ever, conveying his frustration. Only when they reached the food court did his grip slacken.

Ally gave him a dirty glare, straightening her clothes and began to lecture him.

"Dez, next time, you should just ask me to come, instead of just dragging me her like a lost pupp-" He stepped aside so she could take in the scenery before her. Ally's mouth fell open immediately as soon as she saw the huge crowd gathered around the stadium. She was lost at words; her earlier argument flew out of her mind at the sight before her.

Her dark brown eyes darted around the area, inspecting the place that was lavished with numerous colorful, decorative creations hanging and draped all over the place.

"What is this…?" the brunette heard herself say before she could stop herself. The video director ignored her and let her muse about the decorations. She continued to survey in awe, not noticing Dez's satisfied smirk.

While she was speculating the arena, a figure stepped on stage and smiled.

"Hi everyone, I'm Austin Moon." His voice boomed through the microphone and echoed in the speakers, causing Ally to freeze. She slowly turned around, wanting to savor the moment, and almost instantaneously, her eyes landed on a tall, blond musician.

"Austin," his name spilled from her mouth without her having any control over. His head whipped towards the crowd, as if he heard someone say his name. He glanced at the crowd as if scanning for someone. Once his eyes landed on her, a smile lit his face. He mouthed her name ("Ally") and grinned. Gradually, an identical smile lit her face, too.

His eyes lit up in happiness, Ally noticed quickly through her joy-filled moment.

"Today, I'm going to sing a song for you. I'm dedicating it to a very special girl I know, who I've been in love since forever," Austin stated, without taking his eyes off her. "She doesn't know my feelings for her, but I hope she would realize, soon, that I _do_ love her. Right now, we have a little disagreement and she's angry at me…" Ally's mouth fell open as Austin just announced his so-called "affections" for her ("As if Austin likes me! No way in hell! Why would he lie like that to everyone? It makes no sense!") and how he just spilled their disagreement to the whole crowd. "I'm hoping that by singing one of her songs that it would ease her up. This is for you Ally."

Ally's face turned beet red at the mention of her name, and several people, who she's familiar with, turned to give her a strange look. She ducked her head, trying to escape their questioning glances.

Her mind tried to grip the concept of the fact that he said he "does love her," and that he's been "in love with her since forever." Austin wouldn't. That was probably just a joke – over exaggeration, really!

Throughout all this, she missed Austin's entire performance, only tuning in at the last minute to catch him strumming the last notes to the song on his guitar.

His eyes darted to hers with a slight smile.

Ally laughed awkwardly at his facial expression. She felt guilty for ignoring him and dismissing him for the last two weeks. When she mused on why they were arguing, she immediately noticed her mistake. All he was trying to do was protect her! He only wanted what was best for her, and all she did was ignore him and blame him for everything!

What was she thinking?

She felt even guiltier knowing that he was seeking approval and praise from her, but she barely heard anything from him. She was too busy daydreaming to listen to his performance on stage.

What a friend she was!

Ally gave him a thumbs up and the blond musician exhaled in relief. The tension in the air had seemed, almost, like it… it disappeared.

"That song was written by my partner Ally. She's the most amazing girl and songwriter you will ever meet!" he gave her credit for her work. "Thank you, guys, for coming out here to listen and support me! I'm grateful for your approval and I hope you enjoyed your time here."

The crowd roared in validation at the end of his speech. Austin sent a grin at the string of people before him and locked eyes with Ally. Upon getting her attention, he sent her a flirtatious wink. The girls surrounding Ally went into frenzy, cat fighting about whom the blond heartthrob winked at. The brunette gave a dismissed look.

Typical fangirls, she thought with detainment.

Austin headed off stage, but not before mouthing, 'meet me in the back' to her. Ally hesitated for a moment, mentally weighing the pros and cons, before relenting and heading backstage.

:::

As soon as she arrived, she was engulfed in a bear hug, curtsy of Austin Moon, and then his voice filled her ears.

"I thought you weren't coming," the singer murmured. "I was about to come out there and carry you in here as the last means of resort!" Ally bit her lip, holding in her chuckles. She couldn't help but bursting out in a fit of laughter by the image that painted itself in her mind.

She could, actually, picture Austin doing exactly what he committed to do, and the way he said it implied that he wasn't kidding.

"I'm serious, Als, I would have done that. You mean much more to me than you could imagine," the sixteen-year-old boy mumbled.

Ally's mind caused her to grin wickedly as a curious thought bubbled inside her mind.

She poked his shoulder teasing, with a smirk gracing her lips.

"What? You have a crush on me? Austin Moon? I'm shocked!" she joked, faking surprise. She was referring to his earlier statement about a girl he's been in love with since forever, and figuring that he was kidding when he mentioned that aspect of his speech.

Austin shifted quietly, still holding her in his arms, but he remained mute, not responding to her question. If it weren't for his little movements, she would have thought he had died or something.

And then it hit her.

She froze, numb to the world.

Normally, Austin would have laughed with her and teased her back by now, but she had a feeling there was something deeper to his words prior to their encounter.

There was no way… it wasn't possible! _Austin Moon_ turned orange and sweaty for God's sake! Austin couldn't… he wouldn't… he's… he doesn't feel that way about her! No way in a million years would that ever happen! He was playing around with her!

"Austin…?" she shakily addressed. He remained mute, even when being addressed.

Austin Moon couldn't have fallen in love with her! He thought she _was a friend_, and _only a friend_! There was no way he developed feelings for her!

It's impossible.

Ally turned around, breaking out of his hold. Her eyes were wide with realization and horror. Her arms went around her fragile body, as if supporting her figure, which was on the verge of collapsing with a simple touch.

"Ally! I…!" the blond finally spoke up in the first time since they embraced. The taller of the two broke off his sentence, placing a hand on her arm, cautiously.

She flinched and recoiled. He retreated quickly, as if being burn by the stove.

"You… you're playing with me!" she exclaimed, not quite grasping the concept of his so-called affections.

"No, Ally. Let me explain before you jump to twisted conclusions!" he pleaded.

She began to inch away, trying to be inconspicuous and ignoring the blond at the same time. Unfortunately for her, Austin noticed and swiftly gripped her wrist in a firm, yet protective, hold, begging, almost, with his eyes. His coca brown eyes met her dark brown eyes with an unsaid plea.

"Don't! Ally, wait! Hear me out, please!" His voice echoed out his pain. The sixteen-year-old girl tried to wiggle away, only to be bond tighter by Austin with a squeeze of his fingers.

"Listen," he murmured in a demanding and persuasive tone, much more calm than before. Ally shut her eyes quickly, breaking their eye connection and avoided his gaze. Every time she locks eyes with the blond, she would become lost and her resolve would wilt away quickly like a plant that went without water for days. She knew she could not deny his request when he used his piercing coca brown eyes.

"Hurry up. I have to be somewhere," Ally lied through her teeth. Austin frowned slightly and opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it, deciding not to waste him time by arguing whereas he could explain himself to Ally, instead.

"Look, Ally… I… I don't know to begin this, actually." He weaved one of his hands into his hair in frustration and started tugging slightly on his hair. He let go of her hand and messed his hair up in nervousness – a first for Austin Moon.

"I'm leaving," she announced, not able to stand much more of his ludicrous act.

"No." His arms went around her waist, quickly, holding on tightly as if she would disappear, and he stuffed his face in her hair. "I don't know how to explain this," he murmured. "Ally, I've been in love with you for a while now. I've been in love with you since Trish's Quinceanera. I loved dancing with you, and I was pissed off when Dallas rejected your offer, even if he was trying to save his embarrassment. I hated that he made you depressed, I hated that he had that effect on you, but I hated the fact that you like him, not _me_. I was so jealous, but I masked my feelings as soon as we danced together. I was so content with you in my arms. I was so happy. I was filled with your joy… My feels for you wouldn't stop developing, but instead, it did quite the opposite – it grew even more. The more time I spent with you increased my ever-growing feelings. And now…" he trailed off. "I don't know how else to elaborate, but Ally Dawson, all I want to say is this: I love you. I've been in love with you since forever, and I hope you can forgive me. I can't live without you in my life one way or another. I don't like how Dallas could hold you like that. I hate it. I don't like him with you."

Ally gasped, her eyes flying open upon revelation. Her mouth slackened and fell open. She didn't expect him to announce it like that. Austin didn't seem like that type of guy. Sure he was sweet and considerate of her feelings, but he just didn't strike her as _that_ type of guy.

"No…" she whispered. "You're lying. You don't like me. You tried everything to make me unlike you! Was that a joke too? Did you laugh at me? You don't like me, let alone love me! You're toying with me!" Tears started falling from her eyes and onto the ground in a matter of seconds. "Doesn't turning orange and sweaty ring a bell to you?"

"Yes, it does," he admitted. "But that was awhile ago. This is now. All you need to know is that I love you, and I'll do anything to win your heart. I will fight Dallas for your love, I swear. I will fight until the very end, I promise, until you make your decision," Austin finished strongly.

Ally's mouth fell open in realization.

Wait.

What?

He was going to… going to win her affections?

The determined look on his face was all she needed to see to confirm his resolution.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Alright! How was it? I want to hear all you think about these stories. Constructive criticism is extremely helpful! No flames, 'kay? (: I wanted to note to you guys that I'm not anti-Dallas, in fact, I admire him. He seems like a sweet guy, too, but I just can't see him ending up in a relationship with Ally when Austin is right there, and cares about her **a lot**! I'm not trying to bash him or anything, but I'm just making assumptions on what to come in the future when Austin does realize his feelings for Ally. I mean, I would be fine if they dated a little bit in the show, but I don't want them to end up being the main couple.

Oh, and I'm not going to continue this. I want you guys to interpret it any way you think it will end up as. Will Austin be able to win Ally's heart, or will Dallas be the victor? I would love to hear your opinions! I might, _**MIGHT**_ (and this has a very smalllll chance of me continuing it, 'cause I'm kinda moving on with future project…), continue this is the nearby future. But for now, let me know how you feel about this, ok? I want some ideas to build on if I would ever continue this one-shot…

But besides that, I wanted to inform you guys that I will be writing a chapter story in the future, just not now. I'm just trying to get some one-shots out of my head and then I can focus on other things. But don't worry! I have tons of ideas for chapter stories (I got two in my head right now!) and a lot more one-shots to come!

Oooh! Anyone watch the Hunger Games opening week? I didn't, but I'm gonna see it soon! I heard it was awesome – was it? Anyone wanna tell me how they felt about the movie? I would happily reply back! XD (I'm starting on Collin's second book, Catching Fire, so I'm a bit behind on the trilogy knowledge…)

Anyone interested in a Trez story? Inform me! [: (Only one person is interested? :/ I was kinda excited to write one…)

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and usual idiocy! My user is (at) KairiR5! (: (Ask me any questions and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities, when I have time!)


End file.
